mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
}} Ishi Rudell (co-director) |producer = TBA |writer = Meghan McCarthy |music = William Anderson (score) Daniel Ingram (songs) |released = September 27, 2014 (limited theatrical run) (scheduled) October 28, 2014 (DVD/Blu-ray release) (scheduled) |work=Amazon.com|accessdate=2014-07-10}} |runtime = 80 minutes |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media |songs = }} 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' is the upcoming sequel to the ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated film My Little Pony Equestria Girls. The film was announced by Hasbro as part of a press kit at the 2014 International Toy Fair. It will feature a Battle of the Bands storyline and will be released theatrically in late September 2014. When asked about the film on an AMA for Reddit, Tara Strong also confirmed it saying, "It'll be adorable." __TOC__ Development On February 13, 2014, Meghan McCarthy tweeted that she worked on the film in Summer 2013. On the same day as McCarthy's tweet, songwriter Daniel Ingram tweeted that there will be a total of twelve songs in the film, the highest number of songs yet featured in an MLP episode or film. Summary Summary from Hasbro "Music rules and rainbows rock as Twilight Sparkle and pals complete for the top spot in the Canterlot High "Mane Event" talent show. The girls must rock their way to the top, and outshine rival Adagio Dazzle and her band The Dazzlings, to restore harmony back to Canterlot High." Summary from Screenvision "Canterlot High is hosting a musical showcase and Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy are going to be performing with their new band, The Rainbooms. But when a new girl group, The Dazzlings, arrives at CHS, they convince everyone to turn the friendly showcase into a Battle of the Bands. "As tensions mount between the competing musical acts, a reformed Sunset Shimmer realizes that the Dazzlings may not be ordinary girls and are after something far more sinister than just being named Best Band at Canterlot High. The Rainbooms call on Princess Twilight to return to their world to help them perform a musical counter-spell so that they can win a battle that now determines the fate of the entire school." Summary from Yahoo! TV "In the new movie, human versions of pretty ponies Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy (yes, in case you missed the first flick, they're real girls now!) are set to perform with their new band, the Rainbooms, at the Canterlot High "Mane Event" musical showcase. But — shades of Jem! — there's a new mean girl group in town, headed by the not-so-sweet Adagio Dazzle, who wants to turn the friendly showcase into a bona fide Battle of the Bands. But hey, what's wrong with a little competition, right? Especially against a group called the Dazzlings?" Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *Nicole Oliver *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity *Michelle Creber *Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's singing voice *Sam Vincent *Vincent Tong *Kathleen Barr: Trixie *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's singing voice *Kazumi Evans: Rarity's singing voice Publicity and branding Previews On February 13, 2014, Entertainment Weekly published an article about the film. Details about its plot were limited; however, the article included a trailer showcasing several clips and a new song by Daniel Ingram, all from the animated shorts. As part of the upcoming San Diego Comic-Con International "Hasbro Studios: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony Equestria Girls" panel scheduled for July 25, 2014, "Guests from Hasbro Studios My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic airing on the Hub Network in the U.S. and My Little Pony Equestria Girls share details of the making of the popular animated series and a sneak peek into the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock movie coming this fall." On July 24, 2014, Yahoo! TV posted not only a new trailer for the film, but also a song performed by Adagio Dazzle and the Dazzlings. Live-action music video On February 20, 2014, Hasbro released a live-action music video on their official website depicting six young females as the Equestria Girls in a rock band. Like the similar Magic of Friendship music video released to tie-in with the first movie, the Rainbow Rocks music video uses a rock version of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) and shows the Mane 6's human counterparts in animated form doing the "EG Stomp". Release Theatrical Like Equestria Girls before it, this film will be distributed to theaters in limited release on September 27, 2014. A list of participating U.S. theaters is available on Screenvision's website. Home media My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 28, 2014, exactly one month after the theatrical release. Special features will be announced at a later date. Television My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks will make its television debut on the Hub Network on October 17, 2014, 20 days after the theatrical release date and eleven days before the DVD release. Merchandise Book version(s) Two chapter books, one an expansion of the prequel animated shorts and the other "The third exciting adventure in the Equestria Girls series! The girls rock a new story about friendship at Canterlot High. The follow-up to Through the Mirror and Rainbow Rocks", were posted on Hachette Book Group's website and enlist the books for respective April 8, 2014 and October 7, 2014 releases. Toys Rainbow Rocks merchandise was showcased at the 2014 American International Toy Fair, including pony and human versions of the main cast and human versions of Octavia Melody, DJ Pon-3, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. Quotes Dialogue in a Hasbro image :Pinkie Pie: Hey Twilight! Lets make some Music! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Pinkie! I'm ready to ROCK! : Dialogue from the film :Sunset Shimmer: The old me really was just awful, wasn't she? :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy: Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc. :Pinkie Pie: Yep! :Sunset Shimmer: A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon. :Pinkie Pie: And tried to turn everyone into teenage zombies for your own personal army! squee :Applejack: So how was the tour? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them. :Pinkie Pie: Like off like this? Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like— :Rainbow Dash: Maybe we should just let her tell us. Gallery See also *List of Equestria Girls characters *Equestria Girls Wiki References de:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks es:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ru:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Category:Equestria Girls